


Interlude

by Sselene



Series: The Greatest Love Story [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt dreams a perfect world - but then he wakes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110513) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> With the second season of Daredevil (which I have yet to see...) I had to ret-con the ending of the greatest love story so... here we go!

“I had a dream,” Matt whispers. Clint moves behind him, hides his face against his nape. “I dreamt I introduced you to my friends. Everyone was happy. The world was a good place.” Clint places a hand against his heart, draws him closer. “Things are changing, I… I don’t know… I have a bad feeling…”  
“What are you afraid of?” Clint asks, pressing a kiss against his shoulder.  
“Everything,” Matt admits. “Will you still be with me?”  
“Of course I will” Clint assures him, moving behind him, pressing himself up against him.  
It’s not much, but for now it’s enough.


End file.
